


See you in court, love.

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: 2 Anwälte, eine Kanzlei - eine Menge Spannung (Swan Queen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer, Swan Queen Baby. Kennt einer die Serie Suits? Ist ein bisschen daran angelehnt, aber am besten ihr lest selbst, Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, ist ein wenig ein Testlauf. Feedback ist wie immer willkommen :)

Mills - Nolan - Locksley, war eine renommierte Anwaltskanzlei die sich auf Wirtschafts- und Unternehmensrecht fokussierte. 

Regina Mills war der Kopf der ganzen Firma und hatte diese zu Anfang ganz alleine aufgebaut, mit nicht viel außer ihrer Ausbildung aus dem Boden gestemmt. 

Mary Nolan und Robin Locksley waren ihre Kollegen und ebenfalls Partner. 

Emma Swan war ebenfalls eine Anwältin in dieser Kanzlei und war so ziemlich die Beste auf ihrem Gebiet. 

Allerdings war ihr Verhältnis zu Regina Mills - der Chefin sehr, sehr gespannt. Die beiden konnten sich einfach nicht riechen und es gab noch nicht einmal einen triftigen Grund. 

Mary war Emmas engste Freundin - zusammen mit Ruby die auch Emmas Sekretärin war. 

"Ruby, hast du die Miller Akte für mich fertig?" fragte die blonde Anwältin aus ihrem Büro heraus und Ruby sprang auf..."Natürlich und hier ist deine heiße Schokolade mit einem Spritzer Zimt." grinste die schlanke Brünette und reichte Emma die Akte und den Becher. 

"Danke, du bist die Beste!" lächelte sie und nahm Ruby beides ab, als sie wieder zurück in ihr Büro trat.

Emma setzte sich auf die schwarze Couch und blätterte durch die Akte, während sie aufmerksam las. 

Es ging um eine Frau, die unrechtmäßig aus ihrer eigenen Firma entlassen wurde. Ihr Geschäftspartner und Ex Mann beschuldigte sie Gelder veruntreut zu haben. 

Es lag ganz klar auf der Hand, dass die arme Frau heraus gemobbt wurde. 

Es klopfte und Mary steckte ihren Kopf herein..."Hey" lächelte sie und betrat das Büro...

"Hey, ich bin gleich durch mit der Akte, weiß man schon wer der gegnerische Anwalt ist?" fragt Emma und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

"Ja, es ist Gold!" verzog Mary das Gesicht und Emma seufzte "Ohje, dass wird ein harter Kampf!" fuhr sie sich durch die blonden Haare und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

Gold war ein Blutdurstiger Anwalt und absolut hinter dem Gewinn her...Je größer, desto besser. 

Beide Firmen verband ein Hassliebe....

"Ich weiß jetzt schon, wer im Dreieck springt!" stöhnte Emma und wie auf Abruf, hörten sie High-heels die den Gang entlang eilten, dann dauerte es auch nur ein paar Sekunden und Regina Mills stolzierte in Emmas Büro.

"Miss Swan....auf ein Wort" knurrte sie und blickte Mary dann direkt an...Diese verstand sofort und verließ das Büro.

"sie haben den Miller Fall und ich schwöre, wenn sie das vermasseln..." knurrte sie und Emma seufzte...

"Wie viel Fälle habe ich seit ich hier angefangen habe verloren?" fragte Emma direkt und stand auf....

"Genau, Null...Es wird nicht einfach, aber ich schaffe das..." mit hoch erhobenen Hauptes, blickte sie Regina an...

Diese schnaufte und funkelte Emma an..."Schön, aber wehe..." dann drehte sie sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer...

Regina war wunderschön, strahlte dennoch fast nichts herzliches aus...Und in Emmas Gegenwart sowieso nicht.

Emma ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und seufzte....

Regina lief schnellen Schrittes durch die Flure und bog dann nach links ab, als sie die Tür dabei zu zog.

In ihrem Büro, massierte sie ihre Schläfen und atmete tief durch...Emma war unglaublich. Von Tag eins konnte sie diese Frau nicht leiden und trotzdem...irgendwas war da....Irgendwas zog Regina unbewusst in den Dunstkreis der Blonden. 

Hätte Mary damals nicht so sehr für Emma gekämpft, wäre sie nicht in der Kanzlei. Aber das war nun vorbei...Emma war da und würde so schnell auch nicht gehen. 

Es klopfte und Regina hob ihren Kopf an "Herein". Ein blonder Mann steckte den Kopf rein und lächelte..."Robin..." murmelte Regina...

"Regina, ich dachte ich frag mal ob du Lust hast nach der Arbeit noch was trinken zu gehen?" grinste er und lehnte gegen der Tür...

"Nein, ich muss zu Henry, meine Mutter hat nicht lange Zeit" murmelte sie und seufzte...

"Schade, dann ein andermal!" nickte Robin und verließ den Raum. 

Erneut seufzte Regina und lehnte sich zurück...Sie hatte ihn einmal geküsst und das war leider unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol. 

Jetzt wurde sie ihn nicht mehr los....Er war wie ein Teenager, buhlte um sie und wollte ständig mit ihr etwas unternehmen. 

Es war nicht einfach, aber für Regina zählte Arbeit und ihr Sohn Henry, alles andere war nebensächlich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben, hier kommt der nächste Teil. Hoffe er gefällt euch, für Ideen und Anregungen bin ich immer offen.

Es war 21:00 Uhr und Emma saß noch über ihren Akten. Morgen würde Gold mit seinem Klienten kommen und einen Deal vorschlagen. Aber Emma wusste jetzt schon, dass sie diesen ablehnen würden, denn es ging darum die Unschuld der Frau zu beweisen. 

Sie seufzte und griff nach ihrem Kaffee, der mittlerweile schon ganz kalt war. Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse wieder ab, als es plötzlich klopfte und sie Regina durch die Glastür erblickte.

Emma nickte und Regina trat ein..."Wie weit sind sie?" fragte sie harsch und Emma seufzte leise...

"Fast durch und vorbereitet auf Morgen..." murmelte sie und rieb ihre Augen...

"Ich werde Morgen dabei sein!" verkündete die Brünette standhaft und Emma schluckte..."Miss Mills, ich bitte sie...ich bin nicht mehr Junior...ich kann das auch ohne Babysitter!" rollte sie mit den Augen...

"Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, mir ist allerdings auch bewusst was hier auf dem Spiel steht. Meine Kanzlei und der Ruf...." knurrte sie und Emma schüttelte den Kopf.."JA genau, es geht wiedermal nur um ihren Profit, wie wäre es mal damit Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen? Zum Beispiel, die Unschuld dieser armen Frau zu beweisen? Wir haben es hier mit einem ganz klaren Fall von Sexismus zu tun...Der Mann nutzt seine Macht, um eine Frau von der Chef Position zustoßen...Das betrifft uns alle hier...wir sind zu 80% Frauen hier und ja, ich weiß wie viel sie gekämpft haben um ihre Position zu verteidigen und genau diese Kanzlei aufzubauen..." mittlerweile stand Emma vor Regina und funkelte diese böse an...

Regina hielt den Blickkontakt und sah Emma wütend an...

"Es steht ihnen frei zu gehen, Miss Swan...Wenn ihnen die Art und Weise, wie ich MEINE Kanzlei führe nicht passt..." knurrte sie und ballte ihre Hand...

Emma lachte und nickte..."Würde ihnen so passen, MISS Mills...Aber so leicht mach ich es ihnen nicht...schade, dass Robin und Mary kein Problem mit mir haben und ohne deren Einverständnis können sie mich nicht feuern! Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, sie brauchen mich und das wissen sie...."

Regina atmete schwer und musste sich schwer kontrollieren, nicht loszubrüllen...Emma eine zu knallen oder sie....zu küssen?

Regina erschrak vor ihrem eignen Gedanken und blickte Emma für eine Sekunde verwirrt an...

Als sie dann wortlos den Raum verließ....

Emma runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihrer Chefin nach...War das eben Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen?

Die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch...Als ihr Handy piepte...

"David, Ruby und Ich sind unten in der Bar, kommst du?" 

Emma rieb sich über die Stirn und blickte auf ihre Akte...

Es wäre schon schön jetzt ein Feierabend Bier zu trinken und mal kurz die Seele baumeln zu lassen, Emma hatte ohnehin viel zu wenig Privatleben und Freizeit. 

Sie seufzte leise und tippte langsam...

"Ich komme in 10 Minuten, bestellt mir schon ein Bier, bitte!" 

Die Bar war voll mit Anwälten und anderen Business Menschen, so eine typische 'Wall Street Futzis und anderen Wirtschafts-Gesichter' 

Emma fand ihre Freunde in der Ecke, an ihrem Stammplatz...

"Wuhu, da kommt unsere hart arbeitende Staranwältin..." lachte Ruby und schob Emma ihr Bier zu...

Diese rollte mit den Augen und nahm ihr Glas dankend an..

"Jetzt mal ohne Witz, Emma...Wann wurdest du das letzte Mal flachgelegt?" fragte Ruby mit einem ernsten Gesicht...

Mary rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf...

"Ruby, du weißt viel...als meine PERSÖNLICHE Assistentin...aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht mein Sexleben mit dir diskutieren!" feuerte Emma zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier....

"Emma, ich weiß alles...Und du hattest in den letzten Monaten, keinen einziges außerbetriebliches Date...alsoooooo" grinste die schlanke Frau.

"Halt die Klappe, Ruby..." mischte nun Mary sich mit ein...

"Ja, ja...sorry, aber wisst ihr wer wirklich mal wieder so richtig guten Sex braucht? Regina!" 

"Da gebe ich dir sogar Recht" nickte David und lachte...

Emma spürte einen heißen Schauer über ihren Rücken wandern und räusperte sich schnell...

"David, du bekommst das doch alles gar nicht mit....Du sitzt bequem in deinem Polizeiauto..." lachte Emma dann und David grinste

"Stimmt, aber Mary's Schilderungen reichen vollkommen aus, dass auch ich Schweißausbrüche und Stress bekomme!" lachte er und seine Freunde stimmten mit ein.

"also ich weiß von unserer College Zeit, dass Regina wohl vollkommen anders ist, wenn sie verliebt ist!" kicherte Mary schließlich und schlug dann die Hand vor dem Mund...

"Oh Gott Mary, SPRICH!" rief Ruby und klatschte in die Hände...

"Oh nein, bitte nicht..." schloss Emma die Augen und drehte schließlich den Kopf weg...Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie Regina war...wenn sie verliebt war. 

In einem andere Stadtteil von New York saß Regina Mills mit ihrer Freundin Kathryn in der Küche und tranken Wein.

Kathryn war seitdem College mit Regina befreundet und auch wenn beide nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten, harmonierte es super. 

"Regina, du brauchst unbedingt Urlaub..." seufzte Kathryn und spielte mit ihrem Weinglas. 

"Ich weiß, aber geht im Moment wirklich nicht..." hob Regina die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf...

"Ach komm, dein Team ist super...Robin und Mary schaukeln das Schiff schon und Emma dürfen wir da auch nicht vergessen..." grinste Kathryn und sah wie Regina das Gesicht verzog...

"Emma, pah...." murmelte die Brünette...

"Ich verstehe wirklich nicht dein Problem mit ihr...Sie ist doch super nett und wirklich eine gute Anwältin..." runzelte Kathryn die Stirn..

"Mag sein..aber sie ist so....so...nervig. Und absolut inkompetent manchmal..." knurrte Regina...

"Ja, sie hat halt ein großes Maul und sehr wohl etwas dahinter, bisschen tollpatschig...aber eigentlich genau dein Typ, ooooder?" grinste Kathryn nun breit.

Man konnte sehen wie Reginas Gesicht erst weiß und dann rot wurde...Ihre Gesichtszüge sprachen ebenfalls bände...Schock, eine kurze Spur Erregung und dann Wut. 

"Ich bitte dich...Ich hab etwas mehr Ansprüche....Jetzt beleidigst du mich!" murmelte Regina sauer.

Kathryn lachte und schüttelte den Kopf..."ach und Robin entspricht deinen Ansprüchen?" fragte sie herausfordernd...

Regina verzog angewidert das Gesicht und seufzte..."Natürlich nicht..."

Kathryn nickte und schenkte Wein nach...."Eben und der lässt dich richtig Kalt...Ganz im Gegensatz zu Emma, schau Regina was ich eigentlich damit sagen will...ohne dich zu beleidigen...Du bist so versessen darauf, diese Frau zu mobben, dass du manchmal gar nicht siehst das sie vielleicht alles das ist...was du immer in Menschen gesucht hast?"

Regina hob ihren Blick und sah ihre beste Freundin an....Als sich die Rädchen im Kopf bewegten...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Hier wäre der nächste Teil. Jetzt eine kleine Aufgabe an EUCH :D. Ihr dürft mir gerne eine Idee oder *Twist zu kommen lassen…der kreativste wird hier mit eingebaut. Natürlich erwähne ich denjenigen dann auch. Hackt in die Tasten, meine Swen ;).
> 
>  
> 
> *Twist = eine Storywendung

Emma und Mary gingen alles in Ruhe mit der Klientin durch, diese war sichtlich nervös und angespannt…

„und lassen sie sich nicht verunsichern, ja? Mr. Gold kann sehr einschüchternd sein, aber denken sie einfach immer daran, dass sie unschuldig sind!“ lächelte Emma Mrs. Miller beruhigend an und diese nickte…

„Ich würde niemals Geld veruntreuen!“ hob sie ihre Hand und seufzte…Mary nickte und legte ihre Hand kurz beruhigend auf die Schulter der älteren Frau.

Der Aufzug pingte und Gold trat ein, mit einem kleinen dicken Mann im Schlepptau. 

Gold war ein kleinerer Mann und sehr schlank. Seine Haare reichten bis zu seinem Kinn und ein Goldzahn zierte seine Frontzähne. Er hatte einen sehr teuren Anzug und stützte sich auf einen Stock. 

Emma seufzte, als sie die beiden Männer sah und strich ihren Blazer glatt

„Swan…“ nickte Gold kühl, als er den Konferenzraum betrat. Emma nickte zurück…“Gold…“

Mary schaltete das Diktiergerät an und alle Beteiligten setzten sich, als Regina plötzlich auftauchte und Emma nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Die Brünette lief um den Tisch herum und setzte sich dann neben Mrs. Miller auf…So saß die Klientin zwischen Emma und Regina.

Mary runzelte die Stirn und Gold grinste herablassend….“Oh, welch Ehre…Ein richtiges Staraufgebot heute“ sagte er abfällig und musterte die 4 Frauen. 

„Kommen wir zur Sache!“ sagte Emma und schnitt Gold somit das Wort ab…

Gold öffnete die Akte und räusperte sich…“Wir sind bereit für einen Deal…Anstatt 5 Jahre Freiheitsentzug, geben wir ihr 2 und eine Strafe von 50 Tausend Dollar und sie darf keine eigene Firma mehr in ihrem Name führen.“ 

Mrs. Miller sog scharf die Luft ein und blickte geschockt zu ihrem Ex Mann und dann zu Emma…

Regina schnaufte abfällig und funkelte beide Männer böse an

Emma lachte und schüttelte den Kopf…“Kein Deal, meine Klientin ist unschuldig und das werden wir beweisen…“

„Richard, wie kannst du mir so etwas antun? Nach allem was wir tun mussten, um diese Firma aufzubauen…“ sprach Mrs. Miller unter Tränen zu ihrem Ex Mann…Dieser blickte sie nur kühl an…

„Dann sehen wir uns alle vor Gericht…“ grinste Gold und klatschte in die Hände…

„So soll es wohl sein!“ nickte Regina und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Mary schaltete das Gerät ab und blickte zu Emma…

Die Männer standen auf und verließen langsam den Raum, jedoch nicht ohne einen verächtlichen Blick. 

„Wie sollen wir das alles beweisen?“ fragte Mrs. Miller unter Tränen und griff nach einem Taschentuch…

Emma blickte zu ihr und lächelte…“Wir werden sämtliche Konten überprüfen und freistellen, somit hat die Richterin und die Jury Einblick. Dann werden wir auch noch ihre Steuererklärung der sämtlichen 5 Jahre dazu nehmen und das Leck hoffentlich finden…“ erklärte Emma ihre Strategie und Regina beobachtete sie dabei schweigend. 

„Okay…ja, ich habe nichts zu verheimlichen!“ nickte Mrs. Miller und griff nach ihrer Tasche…“danke!“ lächelte sie mit wässrigen Augen und Emma erwiderte das Lächeln.

Emma lief zu ihrem Büro und direkt an Ruby vorbei…“Bitte keine Anrufe durchstellen, außer es hat mit dem Miller Fall zu tun…“ Ruby salutierte scherzend und kassierte ein Augenrollen von ihrer Chefin. 

Regina war außergewöhnlich ruhig gewesen…bemerkte Emma, während sie durch ihre Akten blätterte und sich Notizen machte. 

Vielleicht hatte das an Gold und dem Ernst der Lage gelegen…Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Regina sie vor Gold runtermachen würde. Das hätte ihre gesamte Kompetenz entkräftet.

Nach 2 Stunden Arbeit knurrte Emmas Magen und sie erhob sich langsam, um unten an der Ecke einen Bagel zu holen.

Unten angekommen, bezahlte die blonde Frau und lief langsam zurück zu dem Gebäude, als sie plötzlich in jemand rein stieß…

„Sorry….“ Murmelte die Blonde und hob den Blick, als ein Junge sie anblinzelte…

„Henry?“ fragte sie verwundert und der Junge grinste…“Hey, ich bin auf dem Weg zu meiner Mom…“ erklärte der 12 Jährige…

„Weiß sie das?“ fragte Emma skeptisch und er wurde rot…“Nein…nicht sooooo wirklich!“ Emma zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte…“Komm wir gehen zusammen hoch“ 

Henry folgte Emma und zusammen betraten sie die Kanzlei.

„Henry????? Was ist los?“ fragte Regina sofort panisch, als ihr Sohn vor ihrer Bürotür auftauchte, mit Emma im Schlepptau…

„Alles okay, Mom…Ich hatte früher Schulschluss und konnte Grandma nicht erreichen…“ erklärte der Junge ruhig und Regina seufzte.. „Du hättest mich anrufen können, wie bist du hergekommen?“ fragte Regina dann skeptisch…

Henry senkte den Blick und blickte auf seine Schuhe…“Mit der U-Bahn…“ murmelte er verlegen und Regina sah ihn geschockt an…

„Es hätte so viel passieren können….“ Fing sie an und Henry seufzte…“Ist es aber nicht…“ wandte er ein und Regina rollte mit den Augen

Emma beobachtete dieser Interaktion fasziniert und stellte kurz fest, dass Regina tatsächlich ein Mensch war…

Sie hatte den Jungen nur einige Male gesehen, wenn er Regina auf der Arbeit besuchte oder sie ihn mitnehmen musste, weil ihre Mutter keine Zeit hatte. 

Langsam entfernte sie sich von der Situation und lief zu ihrem Büro. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, als die Blonde dann doch gestört wurde…Genervt hob sie den Kopf und sah zur Tür, als sie Henry dort stehen sah.

„Hey, meine Mom muss arbeiten und meine Grandma kann mich nicht holen…Ist es okay, wenn ich hier ein bisschen bin?“ fragte er unsicher und Emma runzelte die Stirn…“Ja sicher…“ zeigte sie dann auf ihre Couch

Henry grinste und lief rüber, als er sich setzte und ein Comic aus seinem Rucksack zog…

Emma hob die Augenbraue an und musterte das Heft in den Händen des Jungen…

„ist das Batman?“ fragte sie schließlich und Henry nickte…“Ja!“ grinste er stolz und hob es an…

Emma biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah kurz auf ihre Akte…entschied sich dann aber, kurz eine Pause einzulegen und ging zu Henry rüber…

„Zeig mal…“ lächelte sie und nahm dass Comic entgegen…

„du magst Comics?“ fragte Henry überrascht und aufgeregt zugleich und Emma nickte grinsend…

„Aber klar, seit meiner Kindheit!“ zwinkerte sie und der Junge lachte…

Als er dann anfing über all die Helden und das DC Universum zu erzählen.

Regina fuhr ihren Computer runter und streckte sich, als sie dann einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und seufzte…Es war Zeit zu gehen.

Sie griff nach Henrys Jacke und ihrer eigenen, so wie ihre Tasche und machte das Licht aus.

Regina lief durch die Flure und suchte Henry, als Ruby ihr entgegen kam…“Sie suchen Henry, richtig?“ fragte sie und Regina nickte knapp…“Er ist in Emmas Büro!“ lächelte die schlanke Frau und Regina blickte sie überrascht an…

Als sie sich dann auf den Weg machte und kurz vor Emmas Büro stoppte…Sie sah durch die Glasfront und hielt kurz die Luft an…

Vor ihr, waren Henry und Emma – auf dem Boden….vor ihnen lagen mehrere Comics und sie lachten. Henry war so ausgelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr…Er hatte sich gegen Emma gelehnt, um besser in das Heft blicken zu können und die junge Anwältin lachte und redete mit ihm. 

Es war…neu und ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in Regina aus, es war….neu. 

Sie wollte länger dort stehen und diese Szene beobachten…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu! Hier wäre dann der nächste Teil, ich habe mich diesmal nicht so sehr auf den Fall fokussiert, sondern eher auf Regina und Emma. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :) Kommentare sind erwünscht, so wie konstruktive Kritik :).

„Regina…“ hörte die Brünette, wie ihr Nam gesagt wurde und drehte sich herum...Sie blickte den Gang entlang und sah Robin…

Regina verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte, wie gerne hätte sich diesen Augenblick für sich gehabt und Emma und Henry weiter beobachtet. 

Es war ihr nicht gegönnt…

Der blonde Mann blieb vor ihr stehen und lächelte sein Blend-a-Med Lächeln….

„Ich hab gehört Henry ist heute hier, ich hole gleich Roland bei seiner Nanny und dachte wir könnten mit den Jungs etwas essen gehen!“ erklärte Robin und lächelte weiter…

Regina seufzte und blickte kurz zu Emmas Büro, als sie Robins Arm ergriff und ihn zum nächsten freien Raum zog.

„Robin…“ fing sie ruhig an…“Ich weiß, nach diesem Kuss, hast du dir mehr erhofft…Allerdings –„ sie holte tief Luft und ließ den Blich wandern.

„Allerdings ist es bei mir so, dass ich für dich nicht wirklich etwas empfinde…Also keinerlei Anziehung oder so etwas in der Art.“ Regina hob den Blick und sah wie Robins Lächeln fiel und er seufzte. 

„Ich hatte gedacht zwischen uns wäre etwas…“ murmelte er und rieb sich über den Nacken.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch Leid das ich dir damit Hoffnungen gemacht habe, aber es war ein Ausrutscher. Normalerweise finde ich es schrecklich wenn Menschen Alkohol als Entschuldigung benutzen…Aber bei mir war es tatsächlich der Alkohol gewesen. Ich hab so wenig Freizeit und die letzten Interaktionen auf romantischer Art sind auch schon so lange her…“ sie blickte betreten zum Boden und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Robin nickte und fuhr sich kurz über das Kinn…“Ist schon okay, ich habs verstanden…“ er verließ langsam den Raum und Regina holte tief Luft…Zum Glück war das geklärt

Emma blätterte durch einen Comic und lächelte dann zu Henry, als der Junge in das Heft blickte und dann ebenfalls lachte…

Es klopfte gegen die Glastür und beide hoben die Köpfe an…Regina stand in der Tür und lächelte Henry zu…“schatz, Zeit zu gehen..“ schmunzelte und ließ ihren Blick über die verstreuten Comics auf dem Boden wandern.

Emma räusperte sich leicht und setzte sich gerade hin, als sie wieder zu ihrer Chefin hochblickte…

Regina erwiderte langsam den Blick und biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe, als sie sich dann ebenfalls räusperte..

„Danke das sie nach Henry gesehen haben, Miss Swan…“ murmelte die Brünette langsam und Emma hob die Augenbraue an..

„Nichts zu danken, es hat Spaß gemacht..“ lächelte Emma schließlich zu Henry und dieser erwiderte dieses. 

„Du solltest mal zu mir Heim kommen, ich hab noch viel mehr Comics!“ schlug Henry aufgeregt vor, während er seine Hefte in seine Tasche packte…

Emma lachte…“Wir holen das mal nach“ schmunzelte sie weiter und strich Henry durch die Haare…

Regina fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher und griff dann schnell nach Henrys Tasche…

„wie gesagt, danke Miss Swan…“ sagte die Brünette schnell und verließ dann das Zimmer, mit Henry im Schlepptau, der Emma entschuldigend anblickte..

Die Blonde lehnte sich gegen den Fuß der Couch und seufzte…

Regina war definitiv ein Fall für sich, so viel war klar.

Regina betrat ihre Kanzlei wie jeden Morgen, mit einem Becher Kaffee in der einen Hand und ihrem Mantel und Tasche in der anderen.

Sie stolzierte die Gänge entlang und lief dann an Emmas Büro vorbei und hielt inne, sie blickte durch die Glasfront und konnte Emma erkennen, die auf ihrer Couch lag und offensichtlich schlief.

Die Akten lagen auf dem Glastisch und der halben Couch verteilt und Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie ließ den Blick wandern und betrat leise das Büro. Leise stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und beugte sich zu der Couch, als sie dann die Decke die am Ende der zweiten Couch nahm und sie vorsichtig über Emma legte. 

Die Blonde grunzte leise und runzelte die Nase, Regina musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen…

Okay, man konnte viel über die junge blonde Frau sagen, aber sie machte ihre Arbeit gut –fast zu gut. 

Leise verließ Regina das Büro und plötzlich stand Ruby direkt vor ihr..

„Miss Lucas…“ erschrak die Brünette sich und funkelte die schlanke Frau böse an…

„Miss Mills…“ grinste Ruby breit und blickte kurz durch die Tür zu Emma, die noch immer schlief..

„also dafür das sie Emma si absolut nicht leiden können, waren sie eben aber sehr fürsorglich..“ zwinkerte Ruby und Regina funkelte sie weiter böse an…

„Kümmern sie sich um ihren eignen Kram, Miss Lucas…“ knurrte Regina und ließ die Assistentin einfach stehen…

Ruby grinste weiter breit und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihren Mantel über den Stuhl hing. 

Emma spürte ein Ziehen in ihrem Nacken und stöhnte leise, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete und sich erst einmal zu Recht finden musste…

„shit…“ murmelte sie und gähnte dabei..Sie war eingeschlafen…Dann blickte sie auf die Decke und runzelte die Stirn, hatte sie sich im Schlaf die Decke geholt??...Unmöglich! Das musste Ruby gewesen sein…

Ruby saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte vor sich hin, als Emma verschlafen in der Tür auftauchte..

„Guten Morgen Sunshine..“ grinste sie ihre Chefin an und Emma grummelte…

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Und warst du das mit der Decke?“ fragte Emma verwundert und streckte ihre müden Knochen…

Ruby biss sich auf die Unterlippe und räusperte sich kurz…“Ähm, du hast so ruhig geschlafen, wollte dich einfach mal schlafen lassen…“ zuckte sie mit den Schultern und Emma seufzte…

„Miss Swan, sind sie von ihrem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht?“ fragte Regina und tauchte direkt neben Rubys Schreibtisch auf..

Emma schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen…natürlich hatte Regina es mit bekommen…“Sorry, kommt nicht mehr vor…ich fahr jetzt kurz heim und zieh mich um…“ murmelte sie und Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe…als sie sich umdrehte und wieder loslief…

„Um 1 kommt jemand wegen dem Miller Fall, ich erwarte sie pünktlich und frisch…“ warf Regina noch über ihre Schulter

Emma blickte kurz auf Reginas Hintern und zog die Augenbrauen hoch…Als Ruby sich räusperte…“Emma….du starrst…“ stellte sie und Emma riss den Blick los…

„Bin bald zurück…“ sagte die Blonde und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro….

„Frauen…“ schüttelte Ruby den Kopf…

Emma saß abends an ihrem Schreibtisch und blätterte durch die Dokumente, die der Finanzleiter der Miller AG mitgebracht hatte.

Er hatte Unstimmigkeiten auf den Geschäftskonten gefunden und konnte sich diese nicht erklären. Allerdings waren die Transaktionen von Mr. Miller ausgeführt worden. 

Emma war sich sicher, dass waren die Beweise die sie brauchten um Mrs. Miller zu entlasten. 

Sie rieb sich müde die Augen und seufzte leise, sie würde sich irgendwann Urlaub nehmen. Es war höchste Zeit dafür.

Sie hörte ein Klopfen und hob den Kopf, als sie Regina in der Tür stehen sah…

„Miss Mills…“ 

„Miss Swan….“ kam es langsam und die Brünette betrat das Büro.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?“ fragte Emma langsam und sah sie direkt an.

„Ich möchte Morgen einen Bericht über alles was Mr. Spencer heute gesagt hat!“ nickte sie und Emma seufzte….“Ja, ich bin gerade dabei…“ hob die Blonde die Hand.

Regina drehte sich langsam um zu gehen…

„Regina…“ hörte die Brünette ihren Namen und hielt inne…Als sie sich umdrehte und Emma erwartungsvoll ansah…“Ja?“

„Haben sie Hunger? Wir könnten was bestellen?“ schlug die Blonde vor

Emma hatte keine Ahnung was da gerade in ihr vorging und was sie dazu brachte, ihre Chefin DAS zu fragen. 

Regina schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, als sie die Stirn runzelte und Emma fragend musterte…

„Ähm…Uhm…“

Emma zog amüsiert die Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete ihre Chefin weiter…seit wann stotterte Regina?

Die brünette Anwältin atmete tief durch und nickte langsam….“Ja, dass klingt nach einem Plan…“ sagte sie dann langsam und sah wieder zu Emma…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da wäre dann der nächste Teil! :) Ich wünsche viel Spaß

Emma zog kurz die Augenbraue hoch und grinste leicht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet...

"Italienisch oder Chinesisch?" fragte die Blonde dann und zog 2 verschiedene Bestellkarten hervor. 

Regina überlegte für einen Moment und sah wieder zu ihrer Anwältin..."Chinesisch" nickte sie schließlich und setzte sich langsam auf die Couch. 

Emma trat näher und setzte sich langsam neben Regina, hielt allerdings eine gesunde Portion Abstand. 

Wer hätte gedacht das sie mal hier saßen und zusammen aßen? Emma holte ihr Handy hervor und rief dann bei dem Bestellservice an. 

Als das Essen dann geliefert wurde, saßen sie beide in Stille da und aßen....Als Emma irgendwann den Blick hob und zu Regina sah...

"Henry ist übrigens wirklich ein toller Junge..." lächelte Emma leicht und atmete tief durch.

"Ja, das ist er wirklich..." sah Regina vor ihrem Essen auf und lächelte kurz...

Emma wusste nicht wirklich was passiert war...aber irgendwie schien sich das Verhältnis zu entspannen, worüber sie auf jeden Fall froh und erleichtert war.

2 Tage später kam eine Anwältin einer anderen Kanzlei vorbei und brachte Emma Akten vorbei, die sie für einen kleinen Fall benötigte. 

"Milah, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen..." lächelte Emma und begrüßte sie freundlich, als Milah das Lächeln erwiderte und die Akten auf dem Schreibtisch von der blonden Anwältin ablegte.

"Oh ja, es ist schon eine Weile her..." grinste die Brünette und musterte Emma.."Kaffee?" fragte sie schließlich und Emma nickte..

"Ja sicher, dafür hab ich Zeit" zwinkerte Emma und ging zusammen mit Milah aus ihrem Büro.

Regina lief den beiden Frauen über den Weg und hielt inne..."Miss Shelley..." sagte sie langsam und Milah blieb stehen..."Mills..." sagte sie langsam und Regina hob die Augenbraue an...

"Das treibt sie denn hier her?" fragte Regina und sah kurz zu Emma...

"Nichts großes, nur ein paar Akten und ich wollte Emma endlich mal wieder sehen" lächelte Milah zu der Blonden und Regina beobachtete das genau...

"Dann will ich euch mal nicht aufhalten..." meinte Regina spitz und machte sich wieder auf ihren Weg...

"Die ist wirklich gruselig..." murmelte Milah und Emma lachte...

So saßen die beiden Frauen in der Kantine und tranken einen Kaffee.

Bei der Verabschiedung, beugte Milah sich zu Emma vor, küsste ihre Wange und zwinkerte..."Ruf mich doch mal an und wir machen was...wie in den alten Zeiten..." Emma wurde rot und nickte..."Ähm klar" stammelte sie und grinste kurz

Ashley beobachtete diese Szene und grinste - Büro Tratsch!

Sie eilte zu Ruby und kicherte..."Halt dich fest, Milah Shelley von Shelley und Brooks war gerade hier und hat mit Emma einen Kaffee getrunken, bei der Verabschiedung meinte sie ganz anrüchig, dass sie ja mal wieder was machen könnten...so wie in den alten Zeiten." Ruby zog die Augenbraue an und räusperte sich...

"Hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten!" zuckte Ruby mit den Schultern und sah dann wie Regina an ihnen vorbei lief...Sie hatte das wohl gehört...

Die Sache war die...Emma hatte vor Jahren mal eine kleine Affäre mit Milah gehabt. Nichts großes, ging eigentlich mehr um Sex...Nun schien es so, als würde Milah das ganze wieder aufflammen lassen zu wollen. 

Emma saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte zu Ruby, die sie von ihrem Schreibtisch beobachtete...

"Was??..." fragte Emma genervt und sah wieder auf die Papiere vor sich...

"Ähm..." Ruby erhob sich und trat ein, als sie dabei die Tür schloss...

"Das Büro redet über dich und Milah..." sagte Ruby langsam und Emma seufzte...

"War klar, gibt es aber nicht viel zu reden...Zwei Frauen die einen Kaffee getrunken haben" zuckte Emma mit den Schultern. 

"Hmm ja...hast du vor das alles wieder aufleben zu lassen?" fragte Ruby unsicher und Emma blickte sie an...

"Weiß nicht...vielleicht? Bin ja auch nur ein Mensch..." murmelte sie und lehnte sich zurück, als ihr Blick zur auf Ruby ruhte..."weißt du, irgendwie hat sich Regina dir gegenüber entspannt oder?" bemerkte sie schließlich und Emma nickte..."Ja scheint so...hab letztens mit ihr was gegessen und war nicht mal schlimm..." lachte sie...

Ruby biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musterte ihre Freundin und Chefin...

"Als du letztens aufgewacht bist, hier in deinem Büro hattest du doch die Decke über dir...Das war nicht ich...das war Regina.." sagte die schlanke Frau langsam und Emma sah sie überrascht an...

"Was? Wirklich?" fragte die Blonde perplex und Ruby nickte...."Ja...komisch, oder?" lachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf..."Es war ihr auch spürbar unangenehm das ich es gesehen habe..." grinste Ruby weiter und Emma seufzte..."Versteh einer diese Frau..."

Emma schloss ihren Laptop und streckte sich, als sie auf die Uhr sah und entschied das es Zeit war Heim zu gehen.

Sie stand gerade auf, als sie Schritte hörte und den Kopf anhob, da rauschte auch schon Regina in den Raum..

"Miss Swan..Ich möchte alle Akten, Schreiben und Berichte zum Miller Fall Morgen auf meinem Tisch, wir ziehen bald vor Gericht und möchte das alles einsehen!" zischte Regina feindselig und Emma schluckte...

"Regin-" 

"Miss Mills für sie..." knurrte die Brünette und funkelte Emma weiter böse an...

"Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt los?? Ich dachte wir würden uns jetzt besser verstehen?" sprach die Blonde verwirrt und Regina lachte..

"Ja natürlich, weil wir EIN Essen teilen, heißt das jetzt das wir beste Freunde sind und unsere Haare gegenseitig kämmen?" fragte sie abfällig.

Emma schluckte und durchquerte mit einigen Schritten die Distanz zu Regina...Als sie direkt vor der Brünetten stand und ihr in die Augen sah.

Feuer loderte in den braunen Augen und sie hielt dem Blick stand...Die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt und man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können.

Die Spannung hob immer mehr an und Emma öffnete den Mund, als Regina plötzlich näher trat, ein Bein um Emmas Hüften legte. 

Wie von selbst griff Emma um den Hintern der Brünetten und hob sie hoch.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am besten hört euch dieses Lied beim lesen an 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xAHJXJdw7I

Die Finger der Brünetten hielten sich an Emmas Schultern fest und sie legte ihre Lippen auf Emmas, als sie sich zu Anfang vorsichtig küssten. 

Emma öffnete den Mund und ließ schließlich Reginas Zunge eindringen, während sie die Brünette auf ihrer Hüfte balancierte und zu dem Schreibtisch stolperte...

Langsam ließ sie Regina auf dem Tisch ab und schob alles aus dem Weg, als sie erneut ihre Lippen auf die der Brünetten legte.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, fast schon aggressiv...Als Regina an Emmas Bluse zerrte und diese stürmisch öffnete. 

Emmas Hände fuhren über Reginas Beine und sie schob den Rock dabei weiter hoch. Ihre Finger ertasteten den Slip der Anwältin und sie keuchte leise, als sie spürte wie durchnässt dieser war. 

Regina schob Emmas Bluse weiter runter und die Blonde schüttelte diese langsam ab, als sie dann mit einer Hand ihren BH öffnete und diesen ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen ließ..

Regina seufzte leise und ließ ihre Hände zu Emmas Brüsten fahren, woraufhin die Blonde leise aufstöhnte und kurz die Augen schloss...

Emma griff um Reginas Slip und zog diesen langsam und genüsslich über die schlanken Beine der Brünetten...

Regina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken...

Emma legte ihre Lippen auf den Hals der brünetten Anwältin, saugte, leckte und biss...Als sie dann mit zwei Fingern in Regina eindrang..Diese stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich an Emma fest...

Emma hielt inne und sah Regina nur an..."Ich werde dich so berühren wie es keiner vor mir getan hat...du wirst das hier nie vergessen!" flüsterte die Blonde und Regina stöhnte lustvoll in den Raum...Um ihrem Statement mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, küsste Emma ihre Chefin liebevoll.

Dann bewegte Emma ihre Finger, anfangs langsam, hob allerdings die Geschwindigkeit kurz darauf an und konnte spüren, wie Regina sich ihren Fingern anpasste. 

Regina öffnete ihre Bluse und hielt sich schließlich am Schreibtisch fest..Was Emma da mit ihr tat war nicht von dieser Welt...Alles drehte sich, ihr Körper und Kopf waren gefüllt von Lust und Verlangen...

Ruby lief den Gang entlang und seufzte, sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Tasche vergessen...Genervt trat sie an ihren Tisch, als sie plötzlich Geräusche hörte...Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und blickte zu Emmas Büro und sah das Bild vor sich...

Emma stand an ihrem Schreibtisch und war über keine andere als Regina Mills gebeugt...Diese hatte ihre Beine weit gespreizt und hielt sich keuchend am Schreibtisch fest...Während sie sich unter Emma räkelte. 

"Oh shit..." flüsterte Ruby, griff nach ihrer Tasche, zog ihre Schuhe aus und verschwand ganz schnell...

"Shit..shit...shit" kicherte sie im Aufzug und schüttelte den Kopf..."War doch soooooo klar!" sprach sie zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen...

"Emma...ich bin...ah...fast soweit..." keuchte Regina und suchte Emmas Lippen, die sie dann zärtlich küsste...

Emma hob die Bewegungen nochmal an und konnte dann deutlich spüren - als sich alles um ihre Finger zusammen zog - wie Regina Mills ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und in diesem Momente betete Emma, dass NIEMAND mehr in der Kanzlei war...

Regina stöhnte laut und ihre Hüften bewegten sich schnell und nahmen Emmas Finger tief in sich auf, während sie den Höhepunkt komplett auskostete...Dann fiel ihr Körper schlaff auf den Tisch und sie atmete schwer...

Emma beobachtete dieses Spektakel fasziniert und zog dann langsam ihre Finger heraus...Diese leckte die Blonde schließlich ab und küsste Regina zärtlich...

Regina nahm den Kuss entgegen und konnte sich selbst schmecken, was dem ganzen einen neuen Reiz gab...

\-----

Emma wachte auf und rieb sich die Augen, als sie sich umsah und feststellte das sie in ihrem Bett lag. Plötzlich prasselte die gesamte Realität auf sie nieder - sie hatte mit Regina Mills - ihrer Chefin geschlafen. 

Emma setzte sich langsam auf und seufzte...."shit..." murmelte die junge Anwältin und atmete tief durch. 

Bereute sie es? Nein! Ganz und gar nicht...Doch trotzdem war sie alles andere als erfreut, wieso? Tja, es konnten jetzt zwei Dinge passieren...

1\. Regina tat so als wäre nichts passiert 

2\. Regina tat so als wäre nichts passiert und würde dennoch ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten.

In Emma herrschte reines Gefühlschaos...Zugegeben, Regina war wunderschön, fast schon majestätisch und hatte ihre Anziehung auf Emma. 

Doch Emma wusste, wenn sie diesen Gefühlen nachgeben würde und für die Brünette mehr empfinden, dann könnte sie verletzt werden.

Flashback, letzter Abend

Regina griff nach ihrem Slip und suchte nach ihrer Bluse, die sie hinter dem Schreibtischstuhl fand. 

Emma knöpfte gerade ihre Bluse zu und blickte immer wieder unsicher zu Regina. Wie würde das jetzt werden? Könnte sich mehr daraus entwickeln? War es ein verkorkstes Spiel für Regina? 

Plötzlich räusperte die Brünette sich und Emma drehte sich zu ihr um...

Braune Augen trafen auf grüne Augen, als Emma intuitiv den Kopf neigte und ihre Lippen auf die von Regina legte.

Regina erwiderte den Kuss und legte eine Hand in den Nacken der Blonde, um sie so näher zu ziehen. 

Für ungefähr 1 Minute standen sie einfach nur so da und küssten sich, als Luft holen dann irgendwann unumgänglich war und sie trennten sich. 

"Wie gesagt, morgen möchte ich die Unterlagen.." flüsterte Regina und verließ leise das Büro. 

\------

Emma stand unter der Dusche und versuchte sich einfach nur ihrer morgendlichen Routine zu widmen. Ohne ständig an die Sache zu denken. 

Durch das plätschern des Wassers konnte sie plötzlich ihre Klingel hören und sie seufzte genervt, stellte das Wasser ab und band sich ein Tuch um.

"Ich komme..." rief die Blonde und lief dabei zur Tür.

Als sie die Tür öffnete stand Ruby grinsend davor und trat einfach ein...

"Guten Morgen Boss!" zwinkerte sie und Emma sah sie verwirrt an...

"Ruby, wieso bist du hier?" fragte sie und lief zurück ins Bad.

Ruby setzte sich in die Küche und blickte zu dem Bad..."Weil das was ich dir zu sagen habe, ich dir sicherlich nicht in der Kanzlei erzähle!" rief Ruby und stand schließlich wieder auf, um Kaffee zu kochen.

Emma kam wenig später angezogen in die Küche und blickte ihre Assistentin an...

"Nun dann, sprich?!" murmelte die Anwältin und nahm sich von dem Kaffee...

"Gestern Abend hab ich meine Tasche in der Kanzlei vergessen und bin nochmal zurück, tja und dann war ich oben und rate was ich gesehen habe?" meinte Ruby und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf 

Emma wurde weiß und starrte ihre Freundin an...

"Genau, wie mein Boss ihren Boss flachgelegt hat, auf dem Schreibtisch..." lachte Ruby schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf..."wie lange geht das schon mit euch?" fragte sie daraufhin ernst. 

Emma schluckte und trank von ihrer Tasse..."Gehen? Seit wann? Es geht nichts zwischen uns, dass war...das erste Mal." stotterte Emma und schloss die Augen.

Ruby zog die Augenbraue hoch und räusperte sich..."Sah nicht ganz so aus..." murmelte sie dann...

"Nein, ernsthaft Ruby...das war das erste Mal...Regina kam zu mir ins Büro, verlangte Unterlagen und ehe ich mich versehe, springt sie mich an..." verteidigte Emma ihr handeln und Ruby riss die Augen auf...

"Wow, echt? Verdammt....warte mal..." überlegte die schlanke Frau und nippte nachdenklich von ihrem Kaffee

"Was?" meinte Emma aufgewühlt und blickte ihre Freundin an

"Regina hatte Mittags mitbekommen wie Ashley mir von Milah erzählt hat und das sie dich wieder mal sehen will - privat. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen?" schlug Ruby vor...

"Würde Sinn machen, wenn Regina und ich schon mal was miteinander gehabt hätten...hatten wir aber nicht.." wedelte Emma mit ihren Händen durch die Luft und atmete tief durch. 

"Ja aber wir reden hier von Regina Mills...versteht einer diese Frau?" zuckte Ruby mit den Schultern.

"Ja, ich werde mit ihr reden müssen..." verzog Emma das Gesicht und Ruby sah sie mitfühlend an...

"Bereust du es?" fragte sie Emma leise...

"Nein, vielleicht WIE es passiert ist...so ganz ohne...Basis. Aber an sich bereue ich es nicht, es war schön gewesen..Mal ne ganz neue Seite von ihr, sie war sogar nicht...wie soll ich sagen, herrisch und fordernd !" seufzte die Blonde

"Wie seid ihr auseinander gegangen?" kam die nächste Frage und Emma sah Ruby direkt an.

"Haben uns geküsst und sie sagte, sie möchte die Unterlagen..." zuckte Emma mit den Schultern...

"Gott, diese Frau...Kann sie noch mehr vermischte Signale schicken?" rief Ruby und schüttelte den Kopf...

"Tja, solange ich keine Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung auf dem Tisch habe, sollte ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen." murmelte Emma und sah nachdenklich in ihre Tasse...

\----

Regina stand vor dem Spiegel und blickte einen großen Knutschfleck direkt an der Seite ihres Halses an...Sie seufzte und griff nach einem Halstuch, welches sie sich dann umband. 

Tja, da hatte sie wohl mit Emma Swan geschlafen...Wie es dazu kam? Regina hatte keine Ahnung...

Sie war eifersüchtig gewesen, auf Milah...dabei hatte sie doch gar kein Recht dazu und trotzdem...es war da gewesen. Das bohrende Gefühl, dass Milah etwas bekam, was sie nie hatte?

Regina war in Emmas Büro aufgetaucht, um sie zusammen zu stauchen, um ihr irgendwie zu zeigen das sie geknickt war. 

Emma hatte wohl gedacht, dass sie nach dem gemeinsamen Essen wohl besser miteinander umgehen konnten...Und sie hatte Recht gehabt.

Doch dann kam Reginas Eifersucht dazwischen und dann führte eins zum anderen. 

Sie wollte Emma die Stirn bieten und ihr klar machen, dass sie gar nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war.

Und dann war da dieser Moment und die Brünette hatte einen Tunnelblick, sah nur noch Emma und ihr Verlangen, dem sie in letzter Sekunde nachgab und sich verführen ließ. 

Wie sollte sie Emma jetzt gegenüber treten? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Blonde genauso verunsichert wie sie war...

Von einer Sache war Regina aber absolut überzeugt, niemand vor Emma hatte sie so berührt...innerlich, wie äußerlich...Und das was sie zu ihr gesagt hatte...Als sie tief in Regina war, das aller erste mal

...Ich werde dich so berühren wie es keiner vor mir getan hat...du wirst das hier nie vergessen....

Regina öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf...Sie musste jetzt ihre Fassung bewahren, die Situation war schon schräg genug.  
\-----

Emma betrat zusammen mit Ruby die Kanzlei und sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug in ihren Stock hoch, als sie Regina schon in ihrem Büro warten sah...

"Da ist sie auch schon..."murmelte die Blonde und machte ihren Rücken gerade. 

"Du schaffst das!" lächelte Ruby mitfühlend und klopfte Emma auf den Rücken, als sie zu ihrem Tisch abbog..

Emma holte tief Luft und lief mit hocherhobenen Hauptes in ihren Büro...

"Miss Mills, schön sie heute Morgen zu sehen!" lächelte Emma und stellte ihre Tasche ab

"Miss Swan!" nickte Regina knapp und Emma musterte die Brünette kurz...aha, ein Halstuch? Das war neu für ihre Chefin...So verbiss sich die junge Anwältin ein Grinsen und griff nach den Unterlagen...

"Hier sind die gewünschten Papiere!" murmelte sie und legte diese in Reginas Hände...Die Brünette zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte wieder knapp..

Emma drehte sich dann um und lief um ihren Schreibtisch herum, als sie ihren Laptop startete...

Regina räusperte sich und ließ ihren Blick zur Skyline von New York wandern, die man durch das große Fenster sehen konnte.

Emma hob die Augenbraue an und blickte fragend zu ihrer Chefin.."Regina?" 

"Ja...Wir...also schauen sie, dass gestern war..." "Ein Ausrutscher?" fragte Emma langsam und Regina legte den Kopf schief...

"Sehen sie das so?" fragte sie leise und Emma schluckte..."Nein, eigentlich nicht..." zuckte sie mit Schultern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe..

Regina bemerkte das und holte tief Luft..."Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, das gestern Abend war...nicht geplant und ich wäre sehr froh wenn das, nun..unter uns bleibt..." sagte sie langsam und Emma nickte..."Natürlich..." sagte sie sofort..

"Irgendwann müssen wir darüber reden.." fügte die Blonde dann aber leise hinzu und Regina seufzte...

"Für heute fokussieren wir uns auf den Fall!" und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer...


	7. Chapter 7

"Du hast WAS?" rief Kathryn überrascht und Regina blickte ihre Freundin geschockt an..."Kathryn, senke deine Stimme!" zischte die Brünette und blickte durch das Restaurant. 

Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin angerufen und ein Treffen für die Mittagspause ausgemacht, sie MUSSTE mit jemand reden. 

"alles klar, ich hätte nicht erwartet das du mich nochmal überraschst, aber Miss Mills hat es wiedermal geschafft...wie war es? Willst du es wieder mit ihr tun...los, los sprich!" lachte Kathryn aufgeregt und zappelte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. 

Regina seufzte und nippte nervös von ihrem Wasser...als sie schließlich wieder zu Kathryn sah.

"Es war...gut, sehr gut...dafür das es irgendwie wie aus dem nichts kam!" murmelte die Brünette und Kathryn grinste..."du bist tooooootal in sie verschossen..." stellte diese amüsiert fest. 

Regina öffnete den Mund wollte was sagen, doch was? Kathryn hatte irgendwie Recht..

"Das tut nichts zur Sache, Miss Swan und Ich befinden uns in einem Angestellten Verhältnis...es könnte im Chaos enden, was ist wenn...wenn..etwas schief geht?" seufzte sie und Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf...

"Was ist, wenn es aber echt schön wird und es eure berufliche Bindung gar nicht so stört?" zog Kathryn die Augenbraue hoch..

Regina seufzte wieder und blickte auf ihren Salat..."Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie sie fühlt...Ich meine, sie scheint es nicht zu bereuen..Ich war heute Morgen bei ihr im Büro und sie schien Angst gehabt zu haben, dass ich es bereue..." überlegte die junge Anwältin und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Essen.

"Natürlich hatte sie Angst das du es bereust, du warst ja nie wirklich nett zu ihr. Es gibt da ne ganz einfach Lösung, Regina...Rede mit ihr!" zwinkerte die Blonde und widmete sich ihrem Steak.

"Wenn das nur so einfach wäre." schloss Regina kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft...

Sie würde sich damit angreifbar machen, es bedeutete einen großen Teil ihrer selbsterbauten Festung niederzulassen...Aber hatte sie das nicht schon längst?

\---

Emma blickte zu Mrs. Miller und zog die Augenbraue hoch, als wieder auf die Papiere vor sich sah..."Also diese Transaktionen die einmal auf ein Konto in den Caymans und ein Konto in die Schweiz gingen, sind ihnen vollkommen unbekannt?" fragte Emma langsam und Mrs. Miller nickte..."Absolut...meine Konten kennen sie bereits alle" erklärte die ältere Frau und Mary schob Emma eine Akte mit der Kontoeinsicht zu...."Ja, in der Tat..." murmelte die Blonde und rieb sich über das Kinn...

"Miss Swan muss das alle noch mal fragen" erklärte Mary lächelnd und Mrs. Miller nickte verständnisvoll..."Natürlich, aber ich habe nichts zu verheimlichen..." lächelte sie unsicher und Emma nickte..."In zwei Wochen ist der Gerichtstermin, da müssen wir bestens vorbereitet sein, Miss Mills und Mrs Nolan werden mit dabei sein..Gold ist nämlich mit allen Wassern gewaschen!" lehnte Emma sich in den Stuhl zurück und Mrs Miller erhob sich...

\---

Emma lief an Reginas Büro vorbei und klopfte kurz an, als die Brünette den Blick von ihrem Laptop hob und kurz schluckte, als sie ihre blonde Anwältin in der Türe sah...

"Ja?" nickte sie und Emma hob die Akte hoch..."Die Vorbereitung auf den Termin im Miller Fall, dachte sie würden das gerne haben..." lächelte Emma kurz und legte es auf Reginas Tisch...

Regina nickte und blickte von der Akte hoch zu Emma, diese biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und räusperte sich dann..."Ich werd mal...ähm wieder..." zeigte sie hinter sich, um sich dann wieder umzudrehen...

"Miss Swan..." erklang plötzlich Reginas Stimme und Emma hielt inne..."Ja?" drehte sie sich wieder um...

"Henry möchte am Wochenende auf eine Comic Convention, es ist nicht ganz mein Gebiet..Hätten sie eventuell Lust und Zeit mitzukommen?" fragte sie langsam und Emma blickte ihre Chefin überrascht an...

"Ähm...Ja....Lässt sich einrichten" sagte die Blonde langsam..."Kommen sie mit?" fragte sie dann unsicher und Regina zog die Augenbraue hoch..."Ja natürlich, einer muss ja sicher gehen, dass die zwei Kinder wieder gut zuhause ankommen!" zog die Brünette amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch

Emma lachte leise und nickte..."Aber natürlich" grinste sie und zwinkerte, während sie das Zimmer verließ...

Regina atmete tief ein und schloss kurz die Augen, wieso löste diese Frau so viel in ihr aus? Alleine dieses Zwinkern....

\---

"Woho...Ich sehe was Regina da tut...sie geht das ganze anders an...erst Sex, dann ein Date..dann vermutlich wieder Sex und dann will sie dich heiraten!" zählte Ruby auf und griff nach einem Stück Pizza, als sie sich wieder auf Emmas Couch fallen ließ..

"Sie will das ich Henry bespaße, was kein Ding ist - ich mag den Jungen - Aber ich sehe es nicht als Date!" zuckte Emma mit den Schultern und nippte von ihrem Bier...

Mary blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, als sie dann andächtig in ihre Pizza biss...

"Mary? Sprich..." forderte Ruby...Die kleine Frau räusperte sich und sah wieder zu Emma...

"Ich finde es noch immer so bizarr, dass Regina mit dir geschlafen hat...ich meine, es ist Regina...sie verliert eigentlich nie die Kontrolle. Aber, ich schätze sie will wirklich mehr von dir...Einmal da hat sie Robin geküsst..." "Sie hat was?" rief Emma und Ruby riss die Augen...Mary schluckte und atmete tief durch...

"Ja, ist schon länger her...Weihnachtsfeier vor einem Jahr, sie hatte ein bisschen was getrunken und ich hab die beiden erwischt. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm..." erklärte Mary hochrot...

"War da mehr?" fragte Emma und hatte die Augen verengt..."Nein ich glaube nicht, er hatte noch öfter versucht sie zu daten, aber sie ist ihm wahrlich aus dem Weg gegangen.." Emma atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück...Hoffentlich war sie mehr als Robin.

\---

"Henry, komm mal bitte ins Wohnzimmer!" rief Regina ihrem Sohn zu und setzte ihre Brille ab...Man hörte polternde Schritte und dann tauchte der Junge auf..."Hey, was gibt's?" fragte er

"Wegen der Comic Convention, da hat sich ein kleiner Teil geändert..wir werden nicht alleine gehen!" erklärte Regina und sah wie ihr Sohn seine Stirn fragend runzelte..."Wer kommt mit?" fragte er langsam

"Emma Swan, ich dachte da sie auch so ein Comic Experte wie du ist, würde dir das vielleicht noch mehr Spaß machen!" lächelte Regina leicht...

Henry grinste breit und nickte..."Jaaa, sie ist super...aber ich hätte auch mit dir alleine Spaß gehabt..." lächelte Henry und umarmte Regina liebevoll..Die Brünette lächelte und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar...

Henry kam durch den ganzen Stress einfach viel zu kurz und da war es wichtig, dass sie sich öfter mal Zeit nur für ihn nahm.

Und Emma in das Ganze wenigstens ein bisschen zu integrieren, war ihre Methode um zu schauen, wie das überhaupt außerhalb der Kanzlei harmonierte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer Emma, die Privatperson eigentlich war.


End file.
